We Are In Tandem
by Platinum Preta
Summary: Sinbad leaves his country to visit Heliohapt, leaving Ja'far to take care of things in his absence. As honorable as it may be to stand in his King's stead, Ja'far just can't ignore how much it pains him to be apart from him just as much as it does to be with him. SinJa centered, contains smut with a touch of angst.


_Just a little ficlet/drabble I wrote for Haro, the Sinbad to my Ja'far muse.  
_

_Pairing: SinJa_

_Rated: R18, M_

_Summary: Contains smut and feels. Written in Ja'far's perspective. Includes masturbation and a bit of angsty headcanons of mine.  
_

* * *

I am a man of self-control.

I have to be, given that I hold one of the most important titles that someone of political status can have. I am the ambassador of a fledgling country that promises new hope and happiness to all of its citizens. The eyes of the world are heavy burdens upon my shoulders; foreign dignitaries scrutinize every move I make. While they never speak such opinions aloud, I can see it in their eyes- the dull edge in their gaze as I speak of trade, alliances and other matters of the state. Despite this, I keep my head held high, my focus sharp and my words crystal clear.

All of my confidence, all of my drive comes from my sole desire to serve you as my King and my friend to the best of my ability.

And yet despite all of the things you have taught me and the wonders you have shown me… despite my devotion and my silent reverence, you know how to tear me to pieces without saying a single word.

That's usually how these sort of things start these days. I remember some time ago when we first began to share each other's company in the most intimate of ways behind closed doors that you used to look upon me with worried amber eyes and ask me if I was truly okay with this. I was hesitant to respond because I didn't want to seem too eager, I didn't want you to know just how long I have craved your touch. I had left such thoughts to my imagination in the privacy of my own bed chambers, but such fleeting daydreams never held a candle to the real thing. Perhaps back then I was too enamored with the novelty, just the newness of knowing what it felt like to finally curl my bare arms around your neck as violet tresses showered down upon forehead and my cheeks, blotting out anything that could distract me from gazing upon your face.

The taste of your kiss, the shiver that creeps down my spine when ivory meets olive and slides together in perfect unison- it haunts me.

It haunts me so much that sometimes I find myself sucking my lips inward, chewing worriedly upon the bottom one as I try to complete my work that is laid out before my desk. You used to tease me into this at first just to frustrate me or see just how far you could push me over the edge before I either gave in or showed you the door. Gradually it just became the slightest of gestures or touches, like a long slide from the back of one of my shoulders to the other, your fingertips lingering for just a moment or two longer than they should have before you made a completely unrelated statement with mirth shimmering in your eyes. But now this starts to happen even while I am alone.

I start to notice my handwriting begin to waver, my strokes becoming jagged and a little sloppy as my mind strays to more carnal thoughts. I never used to get distracted by these sort of thoughts before, but that was before _I knew_, before I experienced to have your weight bearing down between my scarred thighs and tasted your intoxicating poison from your lips.

On some days I manage to finish before I retire to tend to these urges, but there comes a time or two when the need just becomes too much for me. Luckily this time I was able to scrawl out the last remnants of my name next to the Sindrian seal before I promptly rolled up the last scroll, depositing it at the very top of my small pile of completed works.

Now then…

The cool air of the Sindrian evening nips at my heels and my freckled cheeks as I briskly set my course for my private quarters in the Purple Leo Tower. My trek goes largely undisturbed, saved for the occasional greeting of the hired hands of the palace before I am able to slip into the quiet comfort of a stale bedroom that might as well be considered unused with how little time I actually spend in here. My keffiyeh is the first thing to go, and I gradually shed each individual layer of my official garb and drape them nearly at the foot of my bed before I sit down at it's edge and let the chilled draft coming from my window fall upon my scarred back. I take a moment of pause to consider putting on my night clothes, but soon dismiss the notion to save myself from getting them dirty.

It's almost eerie how a memory seems to take it's cue, quietly reminding me in the back of my mind of just how warm your embrace is. It makes my shoulders shiver, a shuttering breath flutter through my lips as I slowly close my eyes and drown myself in it.

_I was swept up in your pace, your hunger and desperation painfully obvious in the way you pulled and tugged at my drabe, fumbling with the buttons of my undershirt as I all but clawed your shawl right off of your shoulders after having taken each of your Metal Vessels and discarded them upon your nightstand. We fought ourselves between paying attention to what we were doing and maintaining our intense kiss that stained my face with a pinkish tint. At last you were able to undress me, and I wasn't even given the chance to shiver from my own nudity until you wrapped your strong arms around my slender frame and pushed me backwards onto your silken mattress and attacked my neck with wet, ravishing kisses._

By the time my eyes open, I'm greeted with the sight of my canopy and and a stiff cotton comforter beneath me, my breath warm and a little heavy as my hands slide down my abdomen and remember how you had traced each of the scars that mar my body with both your own fingers and tongue.

_It wasn't long until your lips had found one of my nipples, but I quickly ushered you to stop the teasing as my legs lifted to wrap around your waist and pushed my hardening erection against the toned abs of your stomach._

A flat drag of my palm against the underside of my partially hardened shaft mimicked this sensation and made my thighs tremble. My lips were starting to get dry, so a slow swipe of my tongue across my bottom lip helped to temporarily relieve this discomfort.

_You tried to handle me tenderly to either tease me or test my own boundaries, but the few uncontrolled ruts of my hips against your stomach finally got your attention and pulled away from my chest, only to pry my legs off of you so that you could hook one of them over your shoulder and lift my hips upward with the least amount of effort as possible. I barely had any time to catch my breath and feel embarrassed for my own actions before you were pushing an oil-slicked finger into my entrance, quickly adding a second to the sharp intrusion that took no mercy as he thrust his middle and index fingers deeply, forcing my tight walls to open despite weeks of neglect. Tears stung my eyes as I let out a muffled hiss, bringing a hand to my face to silence myself as I grasped desperately at the vast array of pillows that surrounded me for support._

Your name hung on my tongue as I curled my fingers around my cock, trying my best to mimic the sweet pressure that only your large calloused hands could provide as I stroke myself. My knees relaxed and lolled outwards, spreading my legs in the process. Lost in my own recollection, I could still feel the ghostly reminder of your caresses and the flavor of your tongue on my lips and I wish in that fleeting moment that you were here.

If only you were.

The business of a king called you away from your country over a week ago, and you left me behind to act in your stead as you traveled to Heliohapt. While I feel honored to be trusted with something you love so dearly in your absence, it is the lack of your presence that pains me the most. Every day I worry for your safety, I worry that this blind luck that has followed you through the years finally fell short. It frightens me, because I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you that I could have prevented.

And yet I always want you the most when you aren't around. Fate and desire are cruel mistresses.

Soon I can't take this position any longer. I sit up and shift onto my bed to sit back against the headboard, my eyes lidding as I imagine you sliding between my legs with a low rumble in your throat as you reach forward to take what was yours, what has _always been_ yours.

_Your large, long fingers curl inside of me as you smirk, waiting to watch my face twist and my jaw fall open and spill a chorus of frustrated whines and needy noises when you pinpoint that singular bundle of nerves that leave my vision fraying at the edges. Any shred of self control had long since abandoned me as I did each and every one, tears beading in the corners of my eyes from squeezing them shut too hard and my breath hot and heavy while my blush crept down my neck to claim pale territory. Toes flexed and curled inwards tightly, my legs shaking just as well as I squirm to try to get you to move again, but you deny my requests and continue to abuse my prostrate by drawing firm, small circles around it. Each passing moment of mind-numbing ecstasy makes me writhe even harder, my eyes practically rolling into the back of my head. It shouldn't excite me how you blatantly ignored my own wishes to fulfill your own, asserting your kingship to take me as you please. As always I am only left to obey, and it felt so__** right. **_

Legs splayed wide across the mattress I fixate upon that very moment as I started to stroke myself faster, my other hand reaching to massage my scrotum as my head falls back and my mouth falls into a gasping pant. It is because in that very moment, I am completely aware of my place as your servant and yours as my king, and nothing brings me greater joy than to know I am serving you to the best of my ability in mind, body and soul. It is the closest I can ever hope to being called yours, and you as mine because we could never truly fit such a statement in it's truest context.

But here, trapped in a moment of lust and passion, we are in tandem. Your smile and your happiness before, during and after is worth the terrible ache in my heart for you, even if I only get to see it for a short amount of time.

_You need me._

_I need you._

"Sin—!"

My choked cry comes as my own climax hits me hard, spewing my seed onto my bare stomach and trickling down my thighs and hand. My first coherent thought is to clean myself up, but I can't seem to find the strength to do so at the moment as my hand sags, dragging away to fall upon the mattress at my side. I slowly look down at the mess I made of myself as a bitter smile crosses my face.

This is usually around the time you leave me. If not right after, it might be a few minutes, maybe an hour or two, but you never stay here with me. I understand why, and I have come to accept this without question. Even if I am no longer able to wake up in the morning surrounded in your embrace like I used to when I was a child, I still have the memory to keep me warm at night.

One day I might finally have the courage to reach out for you and ask you to stay, but I fear that even the tiniest hint of attachment will ruin everything for the both of us.

I would rather be here, alone but certain that you will still smile at me and allow me to stand by your side than to overstep any boundary and shatter everything I have ever known.


End file.
